


Snowed In

by tendous_satoris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, my Inarizaki Zine piece!!!!!!!!!!!, post-Inarizaki match, this starts off rlly silly but it ends up getting kinda :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: Rintarou sighed, looking out the small window of the gym. It was the last practice before they ended for the year, with their loss against Karasuno still a fresh wound, and he was really just trying to distract himself from thinking about it, but it wasn’t working too well.All he could hear behind him was the sound of the Miya twins arguing, Ojiro trying to stop them, and the hum of the AC which was for some reason on, despite it being about 3°C outside, in mid-December.“This is all your fuckin’ fault, ‘Samu!” Atsumu barked, and, judging by Osamu’s pained grunt, probably aiming a swift kick to the gut.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!! 
> 
> I am VERY excited to post this as it was my piece for the Inarizaki Zine!!!! I worked very hard on it and hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Not much to say other than that, so... enjoy!~

Rintarou sighed, looking out the small window of the gym. It was the last practice before they ended for the year, with their loss against Karasuno still a fresh wound, and he was really just trying to distract himself from thinking about it, but it wasn’t working too well. 

 

All he could hear behind him was the sound of the Miya twins arguing, Ojiro trying to stop them, and the hum of the AC which was  _ for some reason _ on, despite it being about 3°C outside, in mid-December. 

 

“This is all  _ your  _ fuckin’ fault, ‘Samu!” Atsumu barked, and, judging by Osamu’s pained grunt, probably aiming a swift kick to the gut. 

 

“No, it’s not!” he retorted. “ _ You _ were the one who even suggested practice today, even though the weather  _ clearly _ called for a snowstorm!” Another painful-sounding cry was heard, this time from the other twin. 

 

“Guys, stop that…!” Ojiro said though it seemed to be of no use, given the angry yelling now directed at  _ him _ . 

 

It was Kita’s sudden call for attention that finally drew Rintarou’s eyes away from the window, where snow was worryingly quickly started to build up, and the twins to a halt. 

 

“We have a bit of a predicament…” he murmured, once everyone was focused on him. “I contacted the principal, and it doesn’t seem like we’ll be able to get out for at least a few hours. Most likely, until morning.” 

 

You could cut the silence with a knife. 

 

And then, there was screaming. 

 

“What do you  _ mean _ , ‘it doesn’t seem like we’re going to get out’?!” Akagi exclaimed, his sudden grip on Riseki practically turning the poor first year’s hand blue. 

 

“I-It’s okay, Akagi-san, we’ll be fine, you’re hurting me…!” 

 

Ginjima let out a groan comparable to a boar. “This suuuucks! I need to shower, I’m so  _ sweaty _ !” 

 

“TMI,” Rintarou commented. 

 

“Guys, calm down,” Oomimi, ever the pacifist, said, hands raised in a calming gesture. “It’s just one night, and at least we have confirmation we’re getting saved in the morning.”

 

“Yeah,” Ginjima breathed. “Yeah, you’re right…” 

 

“ _ Is _ he, though?” Rintarou suddenly muttered, already bored of the conversation and wanting something a little more  _ interesting _ to happen. “The principal could forget about us, the snow could stick around, and even pile up more, we could starve…”

 

Time to cause some  _ chaos _ . 

 

“D-Don’t joke about that, Suna-senpai,” Riseki said quietly, sounding so nervous that it almost made Rintarou feel bad. Almost. Though, it easily could have been the fact that Akagi’s grip was only getting tighter. “We’ll be fine.” 

 

“Rin’s right, though,” Osamu commented, oddly calm for having a (struggling) Atsumu in a headlock. “Do we even have any food in the gym besides power bars?” His twin somehow managed to nod from his position. 

 

“The power could also go out.” 

 

“Yeah, from the wind.” 

 

“No heating, either!” 

 

“And—” 

 

“ _ Guys _ ,” Kita said, voice firm and stern, directing a harsh glare at the pair. “None of that will happen. The wind is not strong enough for that.” 

 

“Right…” 

 

“It’ll probably get stronger, though,” Rintarou said, putting just enough of a nervous edge into his voice to cause Ginjima to stiffen again. “Where will we even sleep…? It’s not like we just crash on the floor…” 

 

“Yeah! What if—”

 

“ _ Stop that _ !” Ojiro barked, running over to separate the twins yet again. “And stop saying stuff like that, you’re scaring Michinari and the first years.” He jutted a thumb to where Akagi was now holding Riseki’s  _ whole arm _ . Rintarou actually felt somewhat bad this time. 

 

“Suna started it…” Atsumu whined, rubbing his neck. 

 

“Doesn’t matter. You’re both still continuing it,” Kita muttered. “Be careful, or I will make you run laps.” 

 

“Kita-san…!”

 

Rintarou snickered; getting the twins in trouble with the captain will never stop giving him a sick kind of pleasure. “For real, though, what  _ are _ we going to do about food? 

 

“We could order a pizza,” Ginjima so  _ helpfully _ suggested. 

 

“Oh, we fixed the snow-against-the-door-so-we-can’t-get-out problem! Someone shoulda told me!” 

 

“No one asked for your sass, Osamu.” 

 

“Sorry, Aran-kun.”

 

“I’m gonna go insane…” Akagi, finally having let go of Riseki and was sprawled out on the floor next to Ginjima, muttered. “Can we at least  _ do _ something? I can’t handle just sitting here.” 

 

“We could continue practice.” 

 

The awkward silence that followed was enough for Kita to retract his statement. 

 

“Alright, no practice.” 

 

Another loud groan was heard from Akagi, this time followed with a bark of “Shut up, Michinari!” from Ojiro. 

 

Rintarou couldn’t help but flop right next to the other two after three more minutes of silence. “Why don’t we share intimate secrets about ourselves that we’ve buried down deep inside and have never seen the light of day like they do in horror movies where the whole cast is about to die?” 

 

“I pick my nose sometimes,” Oomimi hummed, sounding completely calm and at peace with this information. 

 

“I-I mean, that’s—”

 

“I can fit my toes in my mouth,” Ginjima mumbled. 

 

“That’s not—”   
  
“I’ve dropped Atsumu’s toothbrush in the toilet,” Osamu said without a hint of joking or even regret. “Several times. Some of them purposefully.” 

 

“ _ Not  _ what I—”

 

“You’ve  _ what _ ?!” Atsumu screeched, looking like he was about to tackle his brother a third (Rintarou was counting) time that evening, had he not been immediately restrained by Kosaku at Oomimi’s orders. 

 

“ _ Hey _ , now—” Ojiro dashed forward to grab at Atsumu’s other arm. 

 

All hell was about to break loose when Rintarou interrupted. 

 

“No! God, no,  _ none _ of that is what I meant!” he cried, aiming a particularly pointing glare at the twins, making them stiffen. “I meant, like, embarrassing things, not shit about Gin being terrifyingly flexible, or ‘ _ I do horrible things to my sibling _ ’ things!”

 

“What about—”

 

“Okay, but, we already  _ knew  _ Oomimi-san picks his nose. He’s not discreet about it,” he said, rolling his eyes, though he regretted his perhaps too-harsh tone seeing Oomimi wince. “Sorry, senpai.” 

 

“No biggie.” 

 

“What  _ were _ you thinking?” Kosaku asked, the first full sentence of the evening. 

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” he said. “Kita-san baby-talks to his bird? Or eats really gross shit on the weekends? Or, hell, maybe he really  _ does _ have embarrassing baby photos that he refuses to show us! His grandmother is  _ lying! _ ”

 

“Why are you so  _ obsessed  _ with our captain, Rin?” Osamu teased, smirk growing as Rintarou felt his face getting hotter. 

 

“That is—that is  _ besides the point—” _

 

He stopped, turning around, hearing an  _ unfamiliar _ sound. Not in a bad way, no; it was rather pleasant. 

 

When he did find it, his jaw  _ dropped _ . 

 

Kita was  _ on the floor, clutching his stomach, laughing _ . Rintarou had to blink and look around a few times to confirm that, yes, what he was seeing was most certainly real, going by the looks on his teammates’ faces. There were tears in their captain’s eyes.  _ Wow _ . 

 

“Gods…” he managed to say in between chuckles. “Gods, I  _ love  _ you guys.” 

 

“...?” No one could really do anything but stare. 

 

When he could finally breathe well enough to form a coherent sentence, Kita smiled, a beautiful, tired kind of smile (you know the one). “You really would like to find out something embarrassing about me, Suna?” 

 

Rintarou could only sputter out an embarrassed, “Y-Yes..?”  _ He noticed?! _

 

“I had a nose bleeding problem when I was younger and had a nose bleed during health class one time as a second year in middle school,” he said, voice oddly but fittingly calm. “Since it was during sex-ed, everyone thought I was thinking inappropriate things.” 

 

“I remember that,” Oomimi snorted, accompanied by snickers from everyone else. 

 

“Another time, my class was visiting an art gallery, and I was so distracted by a beautiful painting that I walked right into the bar in between the double doors,” he confessed, this time at least having the decency to blush in embarrassment. “All of my classmates laughed at me and I had a bruise on my nose for a full week afterwards… Granny thought I got into a fight.” 

 

Rintarou couldn’t help but burst out laughing at that one; the mere thought of his stoic, calm, utterly unresponsive and responsible captain getting into a  _ fight _ sending him dissolving into a loud, obnoxious cackle. 

 

Atsumu, in the exact same situation, finally managed to catch his breath and sat back up, wiping a tear from his eye. “You’re not just pullin’ our leg, are ya, Kita-san?” 

 

Kita shook his head, a small chortle on his lips. “Not at all, I’m being completely truthful.” 

 

“Why are you telling us all this, Kita-senpai,” Riseki asked, “when you’re just going to be leaving soon anyway?” 

 

Though Rintarou half-expected him to say ‘ _ because no one will ever believe you, _ ’ (he watched too many Western shows), Kita’s smile turned sad as he looked at his kouhai. “That’s the exact reason, Riseki-kun. We, the third years, will be leaving soon, so I thought it might be nice for Suna to have some, uh—” he cleared his throat, searching for the right word, “ _ receipts _ on me.” 

 

And though that statement should’ve been one that made Rintarou celebrate (not only had he gotten dirt on Kita-san, he had witnesses to back it up, too!!), it actually just put a weight on his chest that he hadn’t been expecting.  _ Kita-san is… leaving…  _

 

The only sound that filled the gym for the next few minutes was the strong, strong wind outside. 

 

“That’s right, isn’t it?” Ojiro murmured like he had just come to that realization himself. “We’re leaving soon.”

 

“Off to college, where my grandparents want to force me to quit volleyball to focus on getting into  _ law school _ , no matter how many times I tell them I want to be a teacher,” Oomimi muttered, scowling at the ground like it had done something to personally offend him. 

 

“My parents want me to quit too,” Ojiro added sadly. “Say I have to get a  _ job _ with my asshole, creepy mechanic uncle.”

 

“And we don’t even have a replacement libero yet! I don’t have a proper successor, who’s gonna carry on my legacy of tormenting the captain every day?!” Akagi cried, effectively breaking the sad atmosphere. Kita nodded, pushing himself off the ground and looking towards Rintarou, who would deny till the end of time the tears that were beginning to form. 

 

“Are you satisfied, Suna?” he asked, already knowing the answer. No, no, Suna  _ wasn’t _ satisfied; he never would be. 

 

“Y-Yes…” he murmured, staring down at his hands. 

 

“Of course he’s not,” Osamu said, so matter-of-factly that Rintarou almost wondered if Osamu was a mind reader. “He’ll never be. None of us will.” 

 

“He’s a stubborn piece of shit.” Atsumu laughed, though his face grew serious after just a moment. “In all seriousness, though, you guys were the best senpai I’ve ever had. I know ‘Samu feels the same, too.” 

 

“You don’t know me, bitch.”

 

“I do! We’re literally twins!”

 

“Doesn’t mean anything.” 

 

They were interrupted by Ojiro’s laugh, loud and bright and clear. “You guys never change. Guess you’ll have to follow me to  _ university  _ too, huh? Otherwise, I think I  _ might _ just miss you.” 

 

“Definitely!”

 

“Never planned anything else.” 

 

“I’ll be the best ace ever!” Ginjima cried, tears unabashedly pouring from his eyes. “I’ll make you proud, Ojiro-san!”

 

“I’m sure you will!”

 

Oomimi awkwardly leaned towards Rintarou to whisper, “I suppose I have to say some sort of encouragement since you’re my kouhai and all?” 

 

He couldn’t help but snicker at the tone of instant regret. “You really don’t have to.”   
  


“Thank god.” 

 

“I don’t even  _ have _ a kouhai to awkwardly say words of encouragement to!” Akagi complained so,  _ so _ loudly. “‘Cause we don’t have  _ another fucking libero! _ ”

 

The room just dissolved into loud laughter after that. Sad for the future, but happy in the moment. Leave it to Akagi-san to cheer everyone up, Suna supposed. 

 

“We should all get some sleep,” Kita said with a sigh, “It’s getting late. I think a lot of you are tired, anyway.” 

 

“Don’t treat us like three-year-olds,” Atsumu complained as he dragged over a mat and promptly passed out. 

 

“He snores like a pig,” Osamu grumbled, wandering out to the storage room to grab his own mat.

 

Rintarou sighed, smiling in exasperation at his idiotic teammates as he grabbed a significantly closer mat (was Osamu really tired enough not to notice the second one leaning against the wall?). 

 

As he laid down to sleep, he almost lets his mind wander to what his third year would be like without his senpai around, and most likely with  _ Atsumu _ as captain, but decided that could wait until at least morning. 

 

They still had a few months left. He had no idea what the others were going on about; it wasn’t like they were dying. 

 

**_fin._ **

 

_ Bonus:  _

 

_ “Shinsuke, you are the worst liar on the planet.” _ __   
  


_ “What on  _ Earth  _ are you talking about, Ren?” _

 

_ “There’s no way you just  _ casually  _ had a nosebleed during  _ sex-ed _.” _ __   
  


_ “I did!”  _

 

_ Rintarou slapped a hand over his mouth to avoid them hearing his manic giggles. Still, a few more months to use this blackmail.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm. Sad. I miss the fox boys so much :((((
> 
> Please kudos and leave a comment if you enjoyed, it really fuels me to write more!! 
> 
> Reid out ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡


End file.
